The Walking Dead: The Story of Christopher Walsh (OC)
by TWDFAN98
Summary: This is the story of Christopher Walsh, the younger brother of Shane. Will do Season 1 and upwards, also based off of the TV shows. His appearance will rarely affect the storyline outcomes, but I feel it will be interesting to see whether he will become like Shane or Rick. From Chris's POV. Future (Beth/OC) Rated M to be safe and keep options open.
1. Atlanta

Introduction

We all know the story of The Walking Dead, and my story will follow the path of the TV show, but based around a character I have created.

Christopher Walsh, the younger brother of Shane Walsh, has just escaped his hometown in the event of the zombie apocalypse. Bewildered and confused, he makes his journey in to Atlanta in the hope of finding his family and more to the point, to find safety, but will be shocked in what he discovers.

Chapter 1

"Come on you stupid pile of crap," I urged, repetitively jamming the key back and forth. I stepped out of the run down van and took in my surroundings; I could see the vast city of Atlanta standing firm in the background. Slowly, I turned my vision towards the sky, "not long till the sun goes down", I muttered on. I always had a habit of talking to myself, 'guess I am going crazy', I wondered.

I propped open the hood of the car, 'yup, it's done for'. Unnerved, I walked back round to the opposite side of the car, and reached in through the window, inside I pulled out my Mossberg 590, it was Shane's favourite. Lucky I kept one in my locker; all the other weapons and ammo had been raided.

I held the gun securely in my arms, my index finger trailing over the trigger. Finally, I took one last look at the deteriorating bucket of bolts behind me, a glimmer of a smile crept up on my face to the amusement that it had got me this far. Unsure of what lies ahead, I began my descent on the 'big city'.

Time passed quicker than I imagined it would on the journey. I guess time flies when there's a lot to take in. Still, I didn't understand what was going on, I mean why are there-, how are there dead people walking around!? All I know, from previous experience, is that you've gotta kill them before they kill you.

As I progressed further towards the city, there was a distinctive lack of people that immediately threw me off. 'They must be in the centre, it would be a safer zone there', I told myself. What if they're not though? What if they're all gone? What if I'm the last one…?

I let my mind ponder until I reached the outer edges of the city. 'Okay', I reassured, attempting to blank my mind. I travelled onwards to the first street I saw and instantly planted myself against a shop wall. I was prepared for situations like this, well, I was prepared for situations, I'm not so sure whether this is the same thing. Gently, I peered around the corner, there were a few ditched cars and a lot of junk on the floor, but other than that it seemed clear.

Slowly, I moved around the corner, not once leaving the wall- if there's one thing I don't want, it's to get jumped from behind. A shooting pain shot across my neck, a signal that I was flicking my head back and forth far too much, a signal that I had to ignore. I'm not naturally an insecure person, but hell, anyone would be shaken if they were in my shoes right now.

I reached the end, of what at first seemed a long street, but in-fact took no more than a minute to work down. I decisively settled behind one of the abandoned cars. This way I could inspect the two turnings at my pace, not in one go. Firstly, I looked to the right. Once again, nothing more than vacated vehicles. For this reason, I worked my way back to the wall I had previously stood on.

Just as I went to view the left hand turning, the eerie silence was shattered by heart wrenching moans and the patter of assembling footsteps. I knew exactly what awaited me around that corner. And I didn't like it one single bit.

In the few seconds that passed, I found myself sneaking back the way I came, not once breaking contact with that corner. I didn't know what to do, my heart was racing, my head was spinning, and I could barely move. I was unsure of whether to turn back and run away or to just let them take me. I had a shotgun, but what good will it do against a hundred of them? 'This is it', I deduced, 'This is how I die'. And just as I began to realize my fate, I heard it. The roars of a nearby engine.


	2. Life or Death

Chapter 2

Suddenly, that subtle feeling of hope shot through my veins. I'd made it this far, I'm not giving up now. And I was off, sprinting around the corner, shotgun locked and loaded. My eyes scanned the area; walkers plotted in several spaced out area. The few that were closest to me noticed immediately, but to no avail as I darted past them. I managed to reach the next turning before being blocked off by the geeks. There were three of them, each planted between a wreckage of cars. I pulled up the shotgun with my fingers wrapped around the trigger, aimed at the head of the nearest monster, and fired.

A shower of bullets propelled from the weapon, taking the first walkers head clean off. As I pumped the gun ready for another shot, the second walker fell to the ground, only then did I realize that I had taken both geeks out with just the first shot. The round fired had not only alerted the surrounding walkers to my location, but it had also riled the third one in front of me. I hesitated to fire the gun again, worrying that it would attract too much attention, so I decided to give the walker a swift hit with the gun.

As I advanced down the road the sound of the alarm grew louder, filling my desperation with a backbone of hope. I scurried past dozens of walkers before finally reaching the high street, the sound of the engines were so close that I could nearly feel the vibrations.

However, my hopes were to be deprived, my desperation to be crushed, and my chances to be shattered, for as I turned my head, the mother of all hoards was waiting. Amongst the hundreds I could see deformed bodies, over run vehicles, and even a military tank. Clearly, this is just a fight that we weren't meant to win.

The hoard, (or at least part of it), began making its way to me. I was paralysed, with shock, confusion, fear. Everything. I couldn't run. I couldn't scream. I was completely consumed. The only thing that could knock me out of my trance was the sound of an oncoming car.


	3. Brothers Re-United

My head swung to the left as the muffled sounds of the dead were overtaken by the roars of a powerful engine. Thankfully, the car finally came into sight, which finally gave me the kick into reality that I needed. My body became functional again, and my feet began advancing towards the illuminated red car.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" I screamed, waving my hands in a blur of movement. The tyres screeched and the car came to a halt. Without warning, a head popped out of the driver's window. "Are you gonna stand there all day or do you wanna get torn to pieces!?" He rolled the car towards me and pushed open the door. Without questioning it, I jumped straight in. As I gained my composure I acknowledged that the herd were no more than ten metres away. That's how close I was to death.

Tension was still high, but I knew I was a lot safer now, that's for sure. I looked over to my right, sat beside me was a young Asian guy, around the same age as me. He wore a baseball cap that didn't suit him, along with a baggy shirt and slim fitting dark t-shirt underneath. His jeans were slightly discoloured and the knees were worn out. We quickly exchanged glances before he spun the car around, and headed out of Atlanta.

We sat in silence for a few moments, trying to unravel from the shock I suppose. "Thanks man, I was dead back there for sure", I said, breaking the awkward silence. He shot me a look, as if he were analysing me, checking to see if I were trouble or not. Although it seemed rude, I fully respected it. "No problem, name's Glenn," he assured me. "Nice to meet you Glenn, I'm Chris."

Over the journey back to his camp he explained a lot of important things to me. How the promise of Atlanta was a lie. How he'd come into the city on a, gone wrong, supply mission. His group of people were set up in a camp just off the highway, an old oil drilling district. "Look, if you've got nowhere else to go, you can come with us, at least for a couple days."

The way to his camp was approximately half an hour, on the way we passed a few walkers and the rest of his group. We drove around the right hand side of their van, making it more difficult for me to see inside it, though I swear the driver reminded me of an old friend. I chuckled to myself in the memories causing a feeling of confusion to appear on Glenn's face.

Finally, we pulled up to his camp. His people were already watching, disgruntled looks on their faces. Glenn stepped out first, and on came the entourage. From the moment his car door clicked open he was bombarded with questions. There was a young woman, questioning about her sister, then an older man, in his 60's or thereabouts I would imagine, who told him off for driving such a loud vehicle up hear. None of them even seemed to notice I was there.

Then his voice came out, and I knew he was there. "Glenn, what the hell d'you think you're doing drivin' this walking dinner bell up hear man, could have drove every damn walker in the area to us". He walked over to Glenn, looking him down, asserting his authority as he does so well. A hint of joy crept on to my face, and I clicked my car door open. Everyone jumped, even Glenn for a moment, and there attention was on me. Slowly, I rose from the car, and Shane's face changed with a whirlwind of pure shock.

"Hey big bro," I joked as I moved round to him. I realized I still had my shotgun in my arms and gently propped it against the car. He was still in shock, so was I, last I knew he'd gone to the hospital to get Rick, I'd seen the state of that place so I just thought the worst of it. We embraced for a short moment, until deciding to keep our masculinity was a better option.

"I thought I'd lost you man," he claimed. I couldn't help but smile, because without Glenn, I was lost. "Well, without your loud friend over here I was a gonner, there was loads of them down in Atlanta bro, must have been thousands in the whole city." His expressions returned to normal as I mentioned the walkers, that made me feel even worse about them, to know that they bothered my brother unnerved me even more.

In the distance I saw Lori and Carl walking down towards us. Lori spotted me straight away, and a cheerful smile broke away on her face. Soon after Carl noticed and came charging towards me. "CHRIS! YOU MADE IT!" I picked him up in my arms and swung him around, causing a fit of giggles all over. "Hey little man", I responded. I put him down and walked to Lori, "Ma'am, permission to hug," I teased. She gave me an emphatic hug, filled with pleasure and sorrow at the same time. As I broke away from her I realized I'd seen all the family except for one, "Hey, where's Rick off to then?"

I scanned several faces; Shane's troubled expression said it all. He didn't make it out of the hospital with Rick. I turned back to Lori who just stood and stared at the ground, "God Lori I am so sor-" Before I could finish my sentence, the van we passed on the highway rolled up.

Lori ushered Carl back to her and I moved next to Shane. The girl who'd previously been questioning Glenn ran down only to be greeted by her significantly older sibling, Andrea. Another few came from the back of the van, and another from the passenger seat, who was also welcomed by family. "How did you guys get outta there anyway?" Shane asked. Glenn turned to face him, "New guy got us out". The slightly larger than average Latino man lifted his two daughters in his arms and replied, "He's a cop, like you, hey helicopter boy, get out here" Seconds passed; you wouldn't believe who it was.


	4. The Sherriff's Back

Chapter 4

Out he stepped, hands firm on his belt and a blank expression on his face, that is, until he saw us, me Shane, Lori, and most of all Carl. He stood for a second, taking it in, making sure it was real, and then burst into life. "Dad!" Carl cried, charging towards him. Lori however stuttered on her way to him, unsure of what she was seeing. All around us people watched, smiling away at the precious scene put before us.

Rick dropped to the ground, taking Carl with him, practically squeezing the life out of him, before moving on towards Lori. If there were two men I looked up to in life, it was Shane and Rick, so to see the happiness on his face enlightened me.

Lori hesitantly hugged him, clasping on to his brown curls as she did so. Out of nowhere, she shot a glance in our direction, making firm, and slightly concerning eye contact with Shane. Slowly, I turned towards Shane, who was clearly trying to avoid her line of sight by staring awkwardly at the ground. It confused me; they'd both just regained one of the most important people in their lives, so why were they exchanging these worrying glances?

Soon, Rick turned to face me and Shane, who gave him a less than convincing smile. I, on the other hand, gave him a gaping look of joy, which I simply could not help. I was ecstatic! I found my brother, my friends, and now there is hope.

Time passed, we all rejoiced in each other's presence, and eventually the night sky had consumed any spectacle of light. We all sat around a small man-made fire and talked, for hours and hours. We told each other our stories, shared memories, good or bad, we laughed and some cried, but by the end, I felt like I knew these people. It was good.

"Hey Shane, come on down I'll take over," I shouted towards the RV. He'd been on watch for the last hour and it was about time I started doing something useful rather than sitting on my ass all night. Just as I was about to pass him he halted me. I knew from his eyes that something was bugging him. "Look bro," he began, as he pulled me to the side, "I'm sorry for leaving you, I just had to keep them safe". It's true that he left me, but I couldn't hold it against him. I just gave him a quick nod and turned to walk to the RV. "Chris, what happened to dad?"

I came to a standstill, remembering the horrific events that took place. "He's… He's gone Shane. He got bit and I couldn't save him, I'm sorry". I started to pick up the pace once again, not once turning to face him. I couldn't. It hurt too much.


	5. Brotherly Love

Chapter 5

On the following day, I spent most of my time on watch duty, rather that than washing peoples clothes. Suddenly, a rough looking man burst onto the scene. "MERLE!" He shouted, followed by Rick and Shane. I'd never seen this man before, but I gathered that he was another member of the group.

I slowly worked my way off of the RV whilst listening to the conversation; I knew it may get ugly as Rick admitted to leaving this 'Merle' on the roof of the department store they were trapped in. "Look Daryl just calm down, okay?" Shane said, trying to keep it all together. This only riled the man further as he flung himself towards Rick.

Both men ended on the floor and as he came to get back to his feet, Daryl pulled out knife. Shane shot an assertive glance my way, ordering me to help. Daryl lunged at him with the knife, but Rick was aware enough to dodge. Although he wasn't one of the strongest cops around, you could always count on him when it came to brainpower. By the time Daryl pulled back from his first lunge, me and Shane took an arm each, knocking the knife to the ground and restraining him. As the man grew weaker Shane ushered me off of him, taking him by the neck. By this point Rick had already began to calm Daryl down verbally. The only part of the speech I heard was that he's going back into Atlanta!

I looked around at the surrounding faces, Lori was filled with panic and paranoia, and Carl had already begun to cry. Finally, when he'd calmed enough, Shane released his grip on Daryl. Time passed, and the crowd dispersed, everyone moved on, silently. As I turned to head back to my watch duty, I heard a stern voice come from behind me, "Kid, you've been on watch most the night, why don't you go catch some sleep?" I turned to meet Dale, who had already begun taking the rifle out of my hands. "You sure? I mean, I don't mind if you don't wanna" He nodded and began his ascent up the ladder.

I bunked in one of the tents and, admittedly, slept like a baby. After the horrors in Atlanta, and back home, I'd barely slept. I awoke as I felt a twitch in my arm. I opened one eye, followed by the next, it was Carl. "Wasup bud?" I asked as I pulled myself upwards. " I was catching frogs with Shane, then my mom came and sent me up here, she looked mad at Shane" He looked slightly disappointed and grumpy as he said it, upset that he had to leave Shane. "Okay, well how about you go and sit with Dale, help him out on watch, and I'll go and talk to them?" He agreed and we left the tent.

The sunlight staggered me as I looked upwards, nearly blinding me. We moved towards what I thought was the RV as I began regaining my vision. "Hey Dale, keep an eye on Carl will ya?" I ushered Carl to go and sit with him. "Mom and Shane were down there" He pointed down towards the lake. I winked at him and started the journey down the hill.

I felt the heat pounding on my back, sweat patches growing on my newly cleaned t-shirt. I saw Lori walking up the path, but no Shane. By the time she had reached me I could tell she was pissed. She tried to walk past me, her anger towards my brother was clear. I reached out to her and grabbed her arm, "Lori, what the hell is going on between you two?" I avoided making eye contact, but instead I watched the ladies below, with Ed watching them closely. I also saw Shane, sitting down on one of the rocks, not too far away from them, who was staring into the water. "I- What are you on about Chris?" I looked back at her, staring her in the eyes, "You and my brother, don't take me for an idiot, I know something's going on, an-" I was cut off by the screams of the girls, as I turned to look they were all huddled together, and a woman, Carol I believe was holding her face. I turned my attention to Shane, who was already on his way. I took one final look at Lori, "we're not done here".

I began a rapid descent down the hill towards the scene, watching Shane as I did so. I still couldn't make out what exactly had happened, but I had a good idea. Shane reached them as I was about 150 yards away. He went straight for Ed, throwing him to the floor. Shane perched himself on top of Ed and began pounding on him, throwing violent fists over and over again. As I reached them I took one look up at Andrea, whose facial expressions told me to stop Shane. I got behind Shane and grabbed him under both arms pulling him off of Ed. There wasn't much that came between me and Shane in terms of strength, but when he gets pissed it's as if he's another man completely.

"Get off of me!" He screamed, driving an elbow firmly into the corner of my eye, sending me to the floor. Everything seemed to go black for the moment, and then I heard Shane beating on Ed once again. I regained my composure and pulled myself back up, "Shane! Enough" I tackled him off of Ed, completely lunging my body at him. I forced him to the ground, holding him there. "Are you good now?" He wriggled and resisted until I let him up, placing myself between him and Ed. The others stood there watching, Carol was a sobbing mess. Andrea, Amy and Jacqui all watched me. "Go. Calm. Down" I commanded. He stormed off in the opposite direction, and I turned towards Ed.

He was a bloody, swollen mess; his face looked like something out of a horror movie. I walked to him, and crouched over him. "If you lay your hands on anybody in this camp once more, I will not stop him, I'll help him finish the job" I stood, took a deep breath, and looked towards the others. Carol ran to Ed, crying her eyes out. Andrea and Amy stared at me, making me uncomfortable at what I'd just said. A shooting pain struck in my head, forcing me to wince. I brought my hand to where Shane had caught me, "Shit", I muttered. Before I knew it Amy was next to me analysing the wound. "Come on" She grabbed my arm, tugging me in the direction she was going, "Let's get you cleaned up".


	6. Amy

Chapter 6

Blood flowed persistently down the side of my face as we reached the RV. As we reached the door, she ushered me inside. Bringing myself to a halt, I refuse and say "ladies first". I have to admit; I'm one of those annoyingly charming men, unlike my brother who's a more, straight to the point kind of guy. Her bottom lip curls upwards at the corner as she gives in, a small snort releasing in her throat.

We both take a seat around on side of the table, so she could have better availability to my wound. She reaches her hand up to the side of my face, brushing my cheek as she inspects the bleeding. Fortunately, the bleeding had stopped by the time we were seated, and she could now get a closer look. "Damn, he got you good," she admits, forcing a slight grin. I chuckle, trying to keep the mood light, unsure of how to reply.

She removed her hand from my face, turning to the table, fondling through amounts of medical supplies. The first thing she grabs is a cloth, and holds it up to the cut. At the point of contact, there's a sharp stinging sensation, forcing me to wince. "Sorry", she whispers, releasing the pressure on the cloth. "No, it's fine" I reassure her. "And hey," she looks at me, "I'm sorry too". She stares at me, her eyes full of bewilderment and confusion. "I'm sorry if Shane scared you, I just don't know what's going on with him lately." She nodded at me, now understanding what I meant. "It's fine, and besides, you shouldn't be the one apologising," she lifts the cloth up once more, dabbing it gently at the opening, "You were great out there, I mean, you put yourself on the line to stop him didn't you?"

Her eyes slowly shift to mine as she questions my actions. The stare holds for several seconds, her hand set firmly on the side of my head. The sounds of Andrea walking into the RV knock us both out of the trance, and back to reality. "Everything okay in here?" She questions. I turn to look at Amy, waiting for her response. She dabs several more times at the cut, and places the cloth on the table. "Well, now he's cleaned up at least." She finally says. "Can you handle the rest, or do I need to do that for you too?" She said, mockingly. A smile rises on both our faces, and she's waiting for me to respond playfully back. "No, I'm fine; I'm sure that the two years of medical training I had covered how to apply a bandage". She smiles and looks towards me, "Now you're just bragging!" I couldn't hold it any longer, I had to laugh. It was the awkward fact that we were flirting, after something horrible had just taken place, and that her older sister was standing just a few feet beside us. We both laughed until the moment passed, and then turned to Andrea who had a rather stern, displeased look on her face. "Christ, will you two get a room?" She says, before finally leaving. I stand to the side so that Amy can get out of the seats. As she begins scooting over, she avoids my gaze, only to meet my eyes as she is directly in front of me. She stands there for a moment, "I guess we have one thing in common," She whispers, lifting her hand to my cheek, trailing her thumb over my cut, very carefully, "We both have annoying older siblings." And with that, she leans in and kisses me on the cheek, turns, and leaves the RV. "Women" I sigh, but whether it's of regret or relief I'm unsure.


	7. The Next Morning

Chapter 7

The next morning, I wake in the RV. I must have nodded off in there, and no one wanted to disturb me. I hear the chatters of people, and figure that I'd slept longer than I should have. Gradually, I sit upright in the seat, trailing my fingers to the cut on my head. I must have forgotten to bandage it last night, after what happened with Amy. I look over to the medical supplies, still laid out on the table. Well, my heads done okay so far might as well just leave it now.

As I step outside, I feel the air hit me almost immediately. It was ever so slightly cooler than normal, compared to the heat we'd been getting recently. I struggle to see anything at first, but as my eyes began to adjust to the light I found myself staring at two women, holding a line full, and I mean _full,_ of fish.

Amy turns to see me walking towards them, and obviously has to mock my late arrival. "Look guys, sleepy heads woke up!" I give her the pleasure of a small grin appearing on my face, damn it. "Ha, very funny." I reply, in a playfully, yet serious tone, or somewhere along that line. "Where did all the food come from?" I ask, pointing to the row of fish. Amy and Andrea both look down, both of them glaring proudly at the line. "No way, you two did that? God I didn't know two blondes could be so clever!" I tease, causing Amy to give me a look of pure hatred, of course to then be lifted with laughter. "Well, I guess you're not getting any now!"

By this time, I realise that both Andrea and Lori, had gone. We'd been standing here flirtatiously arguing in front of all these people, and I couldn't help but feel a slight blush peel across my face. After we both stop laughing, we just stare at each other, rather awkwardly. I never noticed how blue her eyes were, deep blue, like the waves of the sea, they were beautiful. "You're doing it again." She says, disturbing the gaze. I try to avoid looking her in the eye after that, staring awkwardly down, at anything else. I shake my head in confusion to her question, but I knew exactly what she had meant. I was staring at her again. "I don't know what on Earth you mean." I respond, sarcastically. God, this whole flirting thing, I am just awful at.

"Chris! You here?" I hear coming from the woods. It was Shane for sure; me and Amy both turn in his direction. "You okay bro?" I muster, trying to forget about what happened the previous day. I was still kind of angry with him, but I knew that he'd done the wrong things for the right reason. "Hey man, it looks like we might have a problem with Jim, I'm gonna have to go deal with that." He looks at me again, I notice a slight change in his eyes as he zooms in on the cut he gave me, and I know he felt bad at least. "Look, can you just check through the woods for me? Just make sure we ain't got any walkers nearby?" He seemed pretty desperate.

After the crew had left for Atlanta, there wasn't much man power left to defend us. I knew that, but still, I didn't feel like helping him. "Fine," I sigh, "Leave it with me." After that, he nods at me and leaves.

I walk back over to the RV, and step inside. Lying on one of the tables was a pistol, my pistol. I walk over to it and lift it, and I don't know why, but it felt good, powerful. As I place the gun in my holster, I turn to find Amy standing in the doorway. "Want a hand out there?"


	8. In The Woods

Chapter 8

Off we went, in to the woods, both carrying pistols and knives, prepared for the worst. I keep the gun gripped firmly in my hand as we walk, not once letting my focus go. Amy walked slowly behind me, she'd never done this before, patrolling. Neither had I, I suppose, or at least not in this sense.

We don't say much as we walk, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. Suddenly we hear a noise, a rustling from a bush. I turn to her, holding the gun up, informing her to be on her guard. "You go that way, I'll go this way, be careful." I whisper to her, as quietly, yet confidently, as I could manage. She was already nervous, so it was my job to make her feel more courageous.

I walk in the direction I had pointed, turning my attention to the surroundings. I was surrounded by a harmony of trees, nothing that fabulous, just plain old trees. And then I see it. The walker, a female, dressed in a ripped up pair of jeans and a torn jacket. On her arm, I could see the location of her bite, of her death. Flesh hung from her arm as if it were the rags of her jacket, but it wasn't. She still hadn't noticed me.

I take a step back; if I move any closer from this angle she'll see me. I move around until I'm in position. I settle the gun into my holster, and instead, pull out the knife. It was a very intimidating piece, a true hunter's knife. The blade itself stood at approximately 6-7 inches long; it was dangerously sharp. I grasp the handle tightly, making sure it wouldn't slip. Carefully, I look back up at the target, whose back was now to me. As I finally take a step out towards the walker, I see Amy. Right in front of it.

"Amy!" I shouted, warning her of the danger. She swung her head around, and in the shock, she stumbled backwards. The walker closed her down, as she attempted to scurry backwards, her face full of terror. The walker hung over Amy, dropping to the floor as it grew closer, clawing at her legs. I charged at the walker, knife in hand. As I reached it I saw that it hadn't yet caused any damage, but was alarmingly close to Amy's leg. Firstly, I grasped the collar of its shirt, pulling it away from her. When I released it, the thing twisted towards me, teeth snarling and eyes full of fire. I took one deep breath to calm myself, reminding myself of what I had to do. And with that I drove the knife into the walker's skull.

Blood trickled down from where the knife had hit an impact, and the body dropped to the floor. I released the knife as it fell, leaving it impaled in the walker's skull. Amy was still on the floor, frozen in shock. I walked over to her, offering her my hand, "You okay?" I ask, but I already know the answer. I shouldn't have let her come with me. That was stupid.

After a couple of seconds, she reaches up to my hand, and I pull her upwards, with perhaps a bit too much power and she flies into my chest. However, it's her reaction that surprises me. Rather than pulling away from me, she throws her arms over me and clings tightly. "You saved me," she whispers, her head burrowed into my neck, "thank you." I could feel the delicacy of her words, brushing against my skin, it felt surreal. She stayed like that for several minutes, calming herself down. I could feel the transition of her heartbeat close to mine, finally slowing down, until the point that she pulled away.

"Sorry," she mumbled, shaking her head as she pulled back, "I barely even know you." She lets out a snort as she does so, trying to take away from the tense moment we'd just endured. I turn back to the body on the floor, and reach down for the knife. I step on the chest of the walker to give me balance, and pull on the handle. The blade slips out, like a knife through butter, causing more blood to spurt out as it did so.

As I focused back on Amy, she just stared at me, her blue eyes so tender that it shocked me a little. "You're doing it again." I tease, recalling what she said to me earlier. However, she remained unchanged, if anything the intensity of her gaze grew. I slipped the knife back into its holster, "Amy?" No response. I pass her, grabbing her hand as I do, "Come on, let's get back." I tug on her swinging her body in my direction, but she resists it, instead, pulling me into her. I stand there, inches away from her beautiful blue eyes.


	9. Being A Man

Chapter 9

"Amy, I-" She halts me, raising her finger to my lips. She trailed her hand to the side of my face, and brought the other to rest on my chest. I stared into her eyes as she stared into mine, and she leant in. She curled her head as she planted her lips on mine, kissing me gently at first. Then I react, I bring my hands to her hips and pull her body against mine. The hand she had placed on my chest rose to the back of my neck, pulling my lips closer to hers.

For a few minutes, we stayed like that, kissing passionately in the secluded woods. We were a good twenty minutes' walk away from the camp, and no one else was doing rounds, as far as I knew. With a gasp for breath, I pulled back, still holding her firmly in my arms. Her face told me many things, disappointment, shock, and her eyes were pleading, begging not to stop.

I shake my head gently, "this was my fault," she squints her eyes at me, surprised at the reveal, "I should never have let you come with me." She pulls back, clearly stunned at what I'd said. "Don't say that, I made that decision for myself, I'm not your responsibility." She was growing impatient at the idea of me blaming myself; I just had to do the whole manly responsibility thing.

"No, I shouldn't have done that, that was wrong" I admit, causing a look of confusion on her face. She steps closer to me again, making me feel nervous. "Which do you mean," I look into her eyes as she comes closer, stopping as her lips are right in front of mine, "Letting me come with you? Or kissing me?" Her eyes dug into me, making me even more uncomfortable than I was. I have to stay strong, like she said, she doesn't even know me. "Both" I say, in as strong and stern a fashion as I could manage. I pull away from her reach, and walk back to camp.


End file.
